1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically heatable liquid line in which a heating wire is arranged on an inner plastic layer and an electrically insulating tape is helically wound around the plastic layer and the heating wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preferred field of application of the liquid line are urea, for example, so-called “AdBlue”, which are injected for the aftertreatment of the waste gas of diesel-operated vehicles into the exhaust gas line in order to reduce toxic NOx components into normal components of the air, i.e., nitrogen, water and carbon dioxide. However, the liquid line is also suitable for diesel fuels, water, such as cooling or washing water, or brake oil in motor vehicles. By heating the liquid line, freezing of the urea, the diesel fuels or the water can be prevented and/or preheating of the diesel fuels can be achieved.
In a known commercially available liquid line of the above-described type, the plastic layer and the tape are of rubber, and the tape is vulcanized onto the rubber layer after an additional reinforcement fabric has been placed between the two components in order to prevent an expansion of the liquid line at high pressures.
The vulcanizing procedure is time-consuming and energy-consuming and, therefore, is expensive.